


A Bouncing Baby Devil

by Dreamin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 04, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Remiel has a surprise for the Morningstars.





	A Bouncing Baby Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This is set a year and six months after S4. Lucifer is back for good.

Chloe Morningstar woke to the feeling of an arm around her waist and a pair of soft lips kissing her neck. She grinned. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, love,” her husband murmured, moving his head to kiss her bare shoulder.

“Mmm… How much time do we have until the alarm goes off?”

“An hour.” His tone turned cheeky. “However shall we spend it?”

She slowly turned to face him, still grinning. Lucifer’s smile was wicked but it was the softness in his eyes that really drew her in. With the exception of when they were on a case, it was how he always looked at her these days, ever since his return from Hell.

“I’d say make love but I suspect you’re still worn out from last night.” Chloe’s smile was as wicked as her husband’s.

He smirked. “I would think our honeymoon proved that my refractory period is measured in milliseconds.” Just as he was pulling her in for a kiss, there was a knock on the door.

“Mom! Lucifer! You have to see this!”

Groaning painfully, Lucifer’s head dropped to Chloe’s shoulder. “What is it with children and waking up early on days they don’t need to?”

Chloe chuckled, one hand coming up to stroke his hair. “C’mon, let’s go see what Trixie found on YouTube.”

“Just … give me a minute to get myself under control,” he muttered.

“Uh huh.” She kissed the top of his head then gently extricated herself from his arms and pulled on her robe. Sparing her husband one last grin, she then left the room, closing the door behind her.

To Chloe’s great surprise, what had Trixie so excited wasn’t a new video from her favorite pop star, it was the woman standing in their living room. Chloe suspected that it wasn’t the woman’s Ren Faire-ready outfit that had Trixie so excited, it was her outstretched wings. Unlike Lucifer’s pure white wings, they were speckled, like a pheasant’s.

“Oh shit,” Chloe muttered.

* * *

As soon as Lucifer’s excitement level was back to normal, he donned his black silk robe and left the bedroom. The sight that met his eyes as soon as he walked into the living room was enough to make a lesser man turn around and run. As it was, he was tempted to call in reinforcements.

There was his wife, stepdaughter, and sister staring at each other with varying expressions on their faces. Trixie’s was nothing short of delight, while Chloe’s was confusion and bone-deep irritation, and Remiel’s her usual determination.

 _Right, better get this under control before someone ends up bleeding, most likely me._ Pasting on his most charming smile, Lucifer came up to Chloe’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Remiel, how … nice to see you. What brings you by?”

“The birth of another celestial is imminent, Lucifer,” Remiel said, her usual stoicism intact. “After what happened with Charlie, it’s better to not take any chances.”

Chloe looked up at him. “Lucifer, who is this?” she murmured. “I thought I met all your siblings at the wedding.” She looked over at Remiel. “And thanks so much for showing your wings to our daughter. We haven’t told her about angels yet.”

Trixie turned to them, her eyes lighting up. “You mean there’s more?”

Lucifer lowered his head to murmur in his wife’s ear, “There’s no helping it, we’ll have to tell her now.”

“Fine, fine,” Chloe muttered, throwing up her hands in defeat as she moved to the couch and sat down, watching the three of them closely.

“Well,” Lucifer said, smiling widely at Trixie as he clapped his hands together. “Trixie, you know the story of Adam, Eve, and the serpent? Or the big battle between Lucifer and Michael?”

Trixie smirked. “Of course – I read them on Wikipedia.”

“Ah. Well … I’m Lucifer, **the** Lucifer.”

The skeptical look she gave him was pure Chloe.

Lucifer chuckled. “You truly are your mother’s daughter – evidence, proof, all that. Very well.” He moved to the center of the room then unfurled his wings.

Trixie’s jaw dropped then she gave him the biggest, happiest smile ever. “Oh my God, that’s so cool!”

He sighed in relief then tucked in his wings again. One significant look at Remiel and she did the same. “Chloe, Trixie, this is my sister, Remiel. Remy, this is my wife, Chloe, and my stepdaughter, Trixie.”

“Hi,” Trixie said, her smile still big as she held out a hand to Remiel.

Remiel look at Lucifer uncertainly. At his nod, she turned back to Trixie and shook her hand. “Hello, prepubescent human.”

Chloe got up then held out her hand, a welcoming smile on her face. “Lucifer never told me he had a sister.”

“We’re not … close,” Remiel said as she shook her hand.

“What were you saying about another celestial?” Chloe asked. “Amendiel and Linda decided not to have more kids.”

“The baby’s not from Amendiel’s line,” Remiel said.

“Oh, you can sense bloodlines now, can you?” Lucifer asked, amused and annoyed at the same time.

Remiel shot him a look. “Yes, it just requires more concentration. This child is of your line.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to stare slack-jawed. “That … that…”

“I’m just late, that’s all,” Chloe said weakly, her face paling. “I’m not-”

“You are,” Remiel insisted. “Six weeks. I’m never wrong.”

“You’re gonna have a baby?” Trixie asked, looking the happiest Lucifer had seen her yet.

“So it would seem,” Lucifer said, still feeling dazed, then he pulled himself together. “If she’s only six weeks along, then we still have thirty-four weeks. That’s not exactly imminent, Remiel.”

“Time is a human concept,” she said. “The baby will be here before you know it.”

“Uh huh. Look, thank you for giving us the news but we’ll take it from here.”

“You can’t protect-”

“Have you met Maze?” Lucifer cut in, smirking.

That was enough to make Remiel hesitate. “Alright, but pray the instant you need my help. I was very upset that I wasn’t included in the search for Charlie.”

“I promise that if anyone is stupid enough to try something with my family, you’ll be the first one I go to.”

Remiel nodded. “Thank you. Until we meet again.” With a whoosh of her wings, she was gone.

Lucifer sighed then turned to the two people who meant the most to him.

Trixie was over the moon. “I’m gonna be a big sister!”

Chloe, on the other hand, still looked pale. Lucifer guided her back to the couch then insisted she sit down then he turned to Trixie. “Why don’t you pour yourself a bowl of that teeth-rotting cereal you like so much while your mother and I discuss this?”

“Yay!” She headed for the kitchen.

Lucifer turned to his wife, gently taking her hands. “I know we haven’t talked about kids, love…”

“You’re right, we haven’t,” Chloe murmured, “but I want this baby.”

“You do?” he asked, surprised.

She smiled at him softly. “I spent a year thinking I’d never see you again, thinking we’d never have this.” She gently squeezed his hands. “Of course I want a baby that’s half you and half me.”

“Heaven help us,” Lucifer murmured, glancing upwards before looking back at Chloe. “Well, my darling, if this is what you truly want, then it’s what I want as well.”

Chloe beamed at him before giving him a very nice kiss. “I can’t wait to tell everyone.”

“Neither can I,” he said, smirking. “Seeing the looks on their faces, it’ll be better than Christmas.” He looked down at her flat stomach, his hand laying on it quite of its own accord. “I can’t promise you the world, little one, since I’ve already promised that to your mother, but I can promise that your life will never be boring.”

Chloe chuckled. “Understatement of the century.” She stood up then held out her hands to him. “C’mon, let’s see if we can at least get Trixie to have some juice with her cereal.”

Lucifer took her hands and stood up, grinning. “I’ll leave that to you, I’ll be too busy telling our nearest and dearest that a bouncing baby devil is on its way.”


End file.
